Lumen Histoire
by Baou Zakerga156
Summary: In another life, I was a hero. In another life, I was happy. But in my new life, all I felt was pain. In my new life, I lost the one I love. She gave her life for us. She gave her life so we could live on. On that night, in an endless rain, she passed on in my arms. I swore my loyalty to her. I swore that I would see her smile again no matter the cost.
1. Meeting of Fate

**Meeting of Fate**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Mavris ran out of the stable at the loud explosion and into town then stared in horror as her guild, Red Lizard, was being slaughtered by the rival guild, Blue Skull. She walked through the battlefield in horror when she saw the guild master's daughter trapped under the rubble.<p>

"Zeira!" shouted Mavis with worry.

Zeira groaned a little and looked to see who called her name.

"Mavis?" asked Zeira weakly as Mavis pulled her from the fallen building.

Mavis helped Zeira to her feet then grabbed her wrist and ran with her toward the forest.

"If you stay here, you'll get killed!" shouted Mavis urgently as they ran faster, "We need to run!"

"Let go of me!" shouted Zeira in defiance as she tried to free herself from Mavis's grasp, "I... don't wanna leave here!"

They finally reached the forest and ducked under some roots and ran through bushes as they escaped.

"Papa is here... the guild is here... and all my pretty clothes." said Zeira in distress.

Mavis bit her lip and then felt adreniline pumping through her body.

"All those things, I keep in my heart!" she declared confidentaly.

Zeira looked at the back of Mavis's head in shock as she remembered how mean she was to her.

"My memories with papa and mama and my cute little outfits." added Mavis, "Even my fairies are in my heart. So, let's live on, Zeira."

Zeira began to drag her feet a little and felt short of breath.

"I... All I ever did was be mean and say nasty things to you." said Zeira in confusion.

"Yeah, I don't care about any of that stuff." said Mavis casually as they ran.

"Hey, you know... we... could be... friends, right?" she asked as she felt light headed.

Mavis was caught off guard by the questionand began to tear up but held them back.

"Of course!" said Mavis with a smile as she stopped and looked back.

But then she noticed her first friend on the ground and not moving. A tiny amount of tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she knelt down.

"Zeira?" asked Mavis as she moved the girl's head, "Zeira, you okay?"

When she didn't get a response, all the tears she'd been holding in for years came out.

"Hey, talk to me, Zeira." said Mavis frantically before she lost it, "ZEIRA!"

She looked up when she heard footsteps and saw a young boy walking toward her. He was a few years older than her and had his long blond hair done in a ponytail wearing a light-colored cape and a white cape with a ragged pattern along the hem. He also wore light-colored trousers that were tied by straps on his thighs and ankles, as well as his boots. In his hand was a wooden staff that was easily a less than a foot from the top of his head. On his forehead was a cerulean jewel with a metal frame shaped like a bat.

The boy stopped next to Mavis and Zeira and knelt down. He sat his staff off to the side and placed both his hands over Zeira. They glowed a very bright blue and Mavis just watched. Zeira's breathing began getting more relaxed as the boy's hands turned from blue to white and the cuts and scratches on her body healed as well. He then stood up and gave Mavis a soft smile as she stared into his sapphire blue eyes before he took his staff and headed toward the battle that was going on. Mavis took Zeira to the stables and covered her with lots of hay to keep her warm.

A loud roar made Mavis and all the animals jump and she ran outside to see a sight that shocked her. A dragon with glowing cerulean body and scales that were the same color as the night sky. She looked directly into its eyes and could only discrible them as having countless stars spinning around in them. She passed out from exhaustion as the dragon swept its claw down on the village.

**(The Next Day)**

Mavis awoke to the sound of birds cherping and sat up, causing the cape over her and Zeira to fall off. She looked down at it then grabbed it up and ran outside to find the boy sitting on a reasonable sized stone with his staff across his lap.

"Did you stay here all last night, mister?" asked Mavis as the boy opened his eyes to look at the ground.

"So much death." said the boy gently, "I hate seeing death. I saw the death of most of my species die over three hundred years ago. I haven't seen my family in over a hundred and fifty."

"What do you mean your species?" asked Mavis, "Aren't you human?"

"I can't stop until he dies." said the boy in disappointment, "He took my friends from me. I must stop him. But I'll hate seeing him die. But it's the only way to end this once and for all."

The boy stood up and looked at Mavis. Mavis felt her face heat up and her heart began pounding in her chest. She didn't know why she felt like this but she knew that this boy made her feel special. And she had to admit that the three marks on each of his cheeks made him look a little cute.

"I'll see you later, Mavis Vermillion." said the boy as took his cape from Mavis and threw it over his shoulder as he headed off into the forest.

Mavis stood there and looked at the ground in front of the stone to see a drawing with a single caption on it.

_Fairy_

* * *

><p><strong>This is the preview story I'm putting out to see if anyone would like it. If I get enough favorites and positive reviews, I'll make this a full story.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. The Legend of the Dragon

**The Legend of the Dragon**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Erza drifted calmly and slowly through her dream inside the Etherion and felt finally at peace.<p>

**"Why?"** came a gentle voice that Erza vaguly remembered, **"What about our promise?"**

_"Our promise?"_ thought Erza peacefully.

**"When your smooth skin first touched my, you and I made a promise."** came the voice.

_"What are you talking about?"_ asked Erza in wonder.

**"Open your eyes and you will remember."** explained the voice.

Erza did so ever so slowly as she didn't want to walk up from the dream and found herself outside a very fancy weapons shop. She calmly looked through the window and saw a younger version of herself picking up what seemed to be a large purple throwing star that looked more two curved swords attached to the middle one.

_"This day..."_ thought Erza.

**"This is the day we first met."** said the voice, **"Do you remember out promise?"**

* * *

><p>The sound of waves hitting the shore awoke Erza and she looked up at the night sky.<p>

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

"Erza!" came multiple voices to her right.

She looked and saw her guildmates and old friends from the Tower of Heaven running toward her. It was by now that Erza realized that she wasn't in the water and looked up in surprise at the sight of Natsu carrying her in his arms. A tear slowly trickled down Erza's face as she looked past Natsu and at the moon.

"Natsu..." she whispered, "Please put me down."

Natsu gently sat her down in the water and Erza stood up shakily. The weapon she had seen in her dream appeared in her hand and Natsu looked at it questioningly.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked.

"I'm going to keep a promise." she said to him as she threw the weapon into the air.

It began spinning and billions of tiny white lights converged on the jewel in the middle.

"Kōrin, Hikari no Keshin!" she shouted as the lights took shape.

Everyone that was running toward Erza and Natsu stopped in their tracks and watched in awe while Natsu watching in shock at the sight of the light forming a dragon. The dragon had a glowing cerulean body and scales that were the same color as the night sky. It roared and a tear flowed down Natsu's cheek.

"Nii-sama?" he whispered in disbelief.

The dragon flew up high into the sky and was soon out of sight of the humans. The dragon saw the Etherion Cannon and growled loudly as a bright cerulean light shone between its teeth. The dragon reared its head back then let loose a mighty roar as it fired a sparkling beam of light at the Magic Weapon.

* * *

><p>The entire Magic Council shielded themselves in barriers as the controls for the Etherion Cannon exploded and went up in flames.<p>

"What could've done this?" asked Chairman Gran Doma.

Org brought up an image of where the Etherion Cannon would be and all members of the Council gasped at the sight of the roaring dragon.

* * *

><p>"That was... a dragon." said Lucy to break the silence.<p>

"Aye." agreed Happy in disbelief.

The dragon flew down from space and landed gently in the water in front of Erza, who walked up to the dragon.

**"Thank you."** said the dragon as it began to fade away.

"Wait, Nii-sama!" shouted Natsu as he ran up to the dragon.

The dragon gazed down at Natsu, who looked up into the countless stars in the dragon's eye.

**"We'll see each other again."** said the dragon as it faded away completely and Erza's weapon fell into the water.

"I think I remember a story about this." said Gray as he reached far back into his memory.

"A story, Gray-sama?" asked Juvia.

"Once, during an age of endless war, two kingdoms of great power sought to control the magic of the stars." he explained.

"You mean the Celestial Spirit Keys?" asked Lucy.

"No." replied Gray, "According to the story, stars have enough magic in them to cast a spell that grants immortality."

"Oh, I heard that story before!" exclaimed Millianna as everyone turned to her, "The two kingdoms caused so much death that when the last victim of their greed, an unborn child still in its mother's womb, was killed, a dragon made up of countless stars appeared and razed the two kingdoms."

"The dragon then left the world with an edict." finished Erza, "From now on, I am watching you. Should anyone try foolishly try to play God or become the Devil, I shall smite them with all my might."

"And with that, the dragon departed to its home in the stars." finished Happy as he read from a little book, "Never to be seen again but to always appear in the dreams of the wicked."

"Nii-sama." said Natsu as he stared at Erza's weapon, "Nii-sama."

"Huh? Natsu?" asked Lucy as she went up to Natsu and looked to see he was crying now.

"That dragon... was my brother." replied Natsu, "That dragon... It was Igneel's son."

* * *

><p>From far away on a cliff, a boy about Erza's age with long blonde hair and wearing a light-colored cape watched them.<p>

"Soon." said the boy as he picked up his staff and turned away, "Soon, Lumen Historie will awaken."

With that, he walked away from the beach and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Love all the reviews and favs I've been getting so far. If I get ten more reviews, I'll make this a full story. Also, if someone can guess a major plot twist in this story if I decide to continue it, I'll let them come up with an idea for a filler arc in the story.<strong>


	3. A Human Dragon

**A Human Dragon**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>The entire task force were on the ground as the Oración Seis stood victorious over them and they then turned their attention to Wendy. Wendy cowered behind a boulder when something white appeared between her and the dark guild.<p>

"Nii-sama!" exclaimed Wendy in relief at the sight of her older brother.

"And just who are you?" asked Brain.

The boy had short spiky blond hair and wore a light-colored with a ragged pattern along the hem. He also wore light-colored trousers that had been tied by straps on his thighs and ankles, as well as his boots. In his hand was a wooden staff that was easily a less than a foot from the top of his head. On his forehead was a cerulean jewel with a metal frame shaped like a bat. In his hand was a simple wooden staff.

_"That's..."_ thought Erza in shock as she grunted in pain as the poison coursed through her body.

"Please leave." asked the boy calmly as he opened his eyes to show one was sapphire blue and the other was slitted and red, "If you all leave, I'll spare your lives."

"Hah! What makes you think you can stop the mighty Oración Seis?" asked Angel as Racer suddenly appeared behind the boy.

Racer made to kick him but was blocked by the staff, shocking everyone that was conscious.

"I really hoped you would all leave." said the boy the wooden staff peeled away to show a katana, "Because now I have to kill you all."

The katana morphed into an orange broadsword that was about three feet in length and had a helix pattern on the blade with two brown guards that went over the handle to protect the hands.

"Explosion." muttered the boy.

An explosion went off under Racer's foot and everyone stared in shock. Cobra went forward and sent his snake after the boy. The boy's sword glowed and changed shape and form. It was now purple with a green point shaped like an arrowhead with the guard now in the shape of spiky green horns.

"Mel Force." said the boy as he swung the blade.

A large vacuüm of wind blew the snake back into Cobra. Angel sent the two creatures over his shoulders at the boy and they merged and morphed into him with the same sword in his hands. The boy appeared over the merged creatures and forced them on their back with his hands throwing their head to the ground. The copy of the boy glowed brightly before it vanished. The boy's sword changed form again and this time it was a light blue color with only a single guard that protected the front of his hands. He vanished and they only caught brief glimpses of him as he effortlessly dodged Hoteye's attacks.

"Who is this guy?" asked Lucy.

"Wendy!" shouted Happy and Carla.

Everyone looked and saw that Wendy was grabbed by a magical hand. The boy made to save her but suddenly grabbed his chest and fell to the ground.

"Nii-sama!" shouted Wendy as she and Happy were pulled into Brain's staff.

Brain then tried to finish them off with dozens of green beams as he and the rest of Oración Seis vanished. A tunnel of Earth closed over the group and shielded them from the beams.

"Just in time." said Jura calmly as the assault ended.

"Jura-sama!" exclaimed Sherry in relief.

The boy grabbed his sword and used it to pull himself to his feet as he looked at the sight of almost everyone being okay. He hung his head and muttered under his breath. His sword then turned back into a staff and he limped over to Erza. He put one of her arms over his shoulder and took her over to the tree line.

"What... are you... doing here?" asked Erza through the blinding pain.

"I was just passing by." said the boy as he put Erza against a tree.

He leaned against the same tree but on the other side. He slumped against the ground and felt his heart beat.

_"Damn."_ he thought, _"This is all his fault."_

Lucy peered around the tree and stared at the boy.

"Thanks for the help." she said with a smile.

The boy ignored her and took several deep breaths as Lucy noticed a familiar mark on the side of his neck.

"You're a member of Fairy Tail?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah." said the boy bitterly as he pulled out a flask, "Haven't been back there in almost a hundred years, though."

He opened the flask and drank deeply from it. He tossed the empty flask over his shoulder and it hit Natsu right in the face.

"Who threw..." began Natsu before he stopped.

"What is it?" asked Gray.

"Does anyone smell that?" asked the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"That, my dear Natsu, is my _parfum_!" declared Ichiya as he struck a pose.

"Amazing, Ichiya-sama!" said the three members of Blue Pegasus.

"Why do they always change his title?" asked Lucy to no one.

Natsu sniffed the flask as the boy came out from behind the tree and looked at everyone.

"What you smell is dragon blood." said the boy, "To be more precise, the blood of the dragon, Igneel."

Everyone gasped a little and Natsu grabbed the boy by the collar of his cape.

"Why do you have Igneel's blood?" asked Natsu angrily, "Did you hurt him?"

The boy glared at Natsu with his slitted eye and grabbed Natsu's wrist. Natsu's eyes grew wide as a familiar feeling washed over him and he stumbled back.

"I have it because Igneel gave it to me." said the boy, "And I have to drink dragon blood because I'll die if I don't."

"How can someone die if they don't drink blood?" asked Lyon.

"He's a vampire!" exclaimed Sherry.

"NO!" shouted the boy, "I have to drink it or the magic placed on me will kill me!"

He sighed and shook his head. He helped Erza to her feet and placed his staff in her poisoned arm. He muttered a few words and a seal appeared over Erza's hand before it vanished instantly.

"My staff can keep the poison at bay until we retrieve that Sky Dragon Slayer." said the boy.

"How do you know what kind of Dragon Slayer Wendy is?" asked Carla suspiciously.

"You told us a moment ago." said the boy, "By the way, my name is Lumen. Lumen Histoire."

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Lumen sat on a tree stump next to Erza with Lucy and Hibiki close by.

"Why didn't you go with the others?" asked Lucy to Lumen.

"In order for the staff to stop the poison from spreading, I have to be close by." he explained in a bored tone, "Now, are you going to ask me any more stupid questions or are you going to go get distracted by something pretty or cute like every other blonde bimbo I've met?"

_"So much for him being nice."_ thought Lucy before she decided to try something else, "So, how are you and Wendy related?"

"She's my foster-sister." said Lumen as he picked his ear, "My mother adopted her and taught her how to use magic."

"Wait, Wendy was taught by a dragon, right?" asked Lucy.

"That she was." stated Hibiki as he kept his eyes on his Archive Magic, "That would mean that he's a Sky Dragon Slayer as well."

"I do know that magic too." said Lumen as he lied down next to Erza and tried to sleep.

"Then why don't you heal Erza?" asked Lucy.

"I don't feel like it." said Lumen as he passed out.

**(Flashback)**

Lumen walked into a rocky but very green valley and looked at the sight of a white dragon that seemed to look a little more like a bird than a reptile with a girl of about five with it. He walked down a path in the valley and toward the two. The dragon noticed Lumen first and got between him and the girl. Lumen stopped several feet away from the dragon's face and stared into its eyes.

**"All these years later and you choose to return to me now?"** asked the dragon.

"I was only passing through." said Lumen with no hint of emotion in his voice.

**"You're still mourning her?"** asked the dragon.

"How would you feel if that girl or I died?" poised Lumen.

"Kaa-san, who's this?" asked the girl.

**"This, Wendy, is my son."** said the dragon.

"My name is Lumen Histoire." said Lumen.

**"I see you're refusing the name you were given."** said the dragon in displeasure.

"Until my wife is by my side again, I shall never use that name." said Lumen as he gripped his staff tightly, "I swore this on her grave, Grandeeney."

He looked at Wendy and she hid back behind Grandeeney's leg. Lumen walked past Grandeeney and stopped next to Wendy.

"Farewell... little sister." he said before walking off with a thin layer of Wendy's magic being absorbed into his body.

**(End Flashback)**

The ground shook as everyone stared at the blinding light that shone through the trees and then Lumen suddenly appeared between them and the light. A large shadow appeared between them and the light and seemed to becoming from Lumen. The shadow then took the shape of something both Natsu and Wendy recognized and they all heard a monstrous roar that lasted until the light stopped being so bright and the shadow vanish. Lumen then turned to them with a scowl.

"Y-You're a..." said Wendy in shock at the sight of Lumen's face being covered with patches of scales that faded away almost instantly.

"Dragon?" asked Natsu in utter disbelief.

"Not anymore." said Lumen as he held out his hand and his staff flew out of Erza's and into his.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! I only asked for ten more reviews and you guys gave me seventeen. I guess this will have to be a full story then.<strong>

**I just need to clear up a few things about this story.**

**1. Naruto is a pure dragon.**

**2. The Naruto in this story is a reincarnation of the canon one.**

**3. He started using the name Lumen Histoire when Mavis died.**

**4. Naruto is trapped in human form.**

**5. Naruto and the dragon from the previews were once part of each other.**

**6. Naruto's Ten Commandments is made from the magic of nine different dragons. The tenth hasn't been made yet.**

**7. No jutsu from the Naruto universe will make an appearance in this story except for Shadow Clones, Rasengan, and Edo Tensei. (I may chose to add more if I feel like.)**

**8. No other Naruto characters will appear in this story unless they win the poll on my profile. (Only two will get in and they won't appear for more than a few chapters in the entire story.)**

**Also, no one has guessed the plot twist in this story. (I'm trying not to bomb it like M. Night Shyamalan does in all his movies)**

**PLEASE REVIEW. (FLAMERS WILL BE BLOCKED, IGNORED, AND DELETED)**


	4. A Dragon's True Name

**A Dragon's True Name**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're not a dragon anymore?" asked Hibiki.<p>

Lumen remained silent and glared at Natsu and Wendy.

"Almost an entire century ago, the dark wizard Zeref cast dark magic on me." stated Lumen in anger, "It split my entire being into three pieces. The being you see before you. The darkness in my heart. Then there is my true dragon form. The process made me dependant on dragon's blood to retain my life energy. I went across the world in order to collect the blood of dragons to sustain my life."

"Then, Igneel's..." said Natsu.

"He willingly gave it to me." stated Lumen, "In my travels, I have only ever killed three dragons that refused to give me there blood. The last one that I killed was nearly a hundred years ago in Magnolia."

He then turned away and looked light of Nirvana.

"Since Jellal brought this disgusting magic back to life, I'll have to destroy it." he said before he vanished into the shadows and left no trace he'd ever been there.

**(Three Minutes Later)**

Erza was running as fast as she could toward Nirvana when she was swept off her feet and looked to see Lumen was carrying her bridal style.

"Let me go!" shouted Erza as she struggled to get out of Lumen's grasp.

"I seem to recall that the last time I held you like this that you were begging for more." teased Lumen.

"I was drunk when that happened!" shouted Erza as she continued to struggle.

"Just relax." said Lumen seriously, "I'm also heading toward Jellal."

Erza stared at Lumen and noticed the serious look on his face.

"After all, we were friends at one time as well." said Lumen as he sped up a little.

"You idiot." whispered Erza caringly.

**(That Night)**

Lumen sat Erza down as he stopped behind Jellal and she stared in shock at her old friend. Jellal turned around and stared at them. Lumen looked over his shoulder at a rock and sent a small amount of killer intent at it before turning back to Jellal.

"Jellal..." said Erza shakily.

"Erza..." replied Jellal calmly.

"H-How did you get here?" asked the Titania.

"I don't know." whispered Jellal loud enough for Erza and Lumen to hear.

Lumen was about to speak when a searing pain shot through his head and he he grabbed it.

**(Flashback)**

**"You are the future of your race."** said a beautiful woman with pure white skin and long blonde hair with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, **"You will bring peace to this world like you did your last."**

**(End Flashback)**

Lumen snapped out of his trance in time to grab a hold of Erza's hand just as she grabbed Jellal and all three of them were hanging from the now revealed Nirvana.

"Before you two have a sappy talk, can we pleace get out of this predicament?" asked Lumen and getting a sound of agreement from the two.

He swung them up and over the edge then pulled himself over with a little help from Erza. He panted and took another flask out from under his cape and drank the contents. He then tossed it Nirvana and stood up as Erza and Jellal finished their talk.

"Let's get going." said Lumen, "We need to stop this damn thing."

Erza and Jellal nodded and all three headed up into the ancient city. As they walked, a strange roar reached their ears and they looked in the direction it came from.

_"That roar..."_ thought Lumen with an edge to his thoughts, _"Father?"_

He shook that out of his head and continued on with Erza and Jellal. As they walked, they heard an explosion and looked back at the Royal Throne.

"Father isn't very nice at all." said Midnight from behind them, "He took away what I was so looking forward to."

Erza and Jellal turned around and stared at Midnight in shock. Midnight, however, looked off to the side.

"Although, it appears that one of you isn't really into this." commented Midnight as both Erza and Jellal looked to see what Midnight was talking about.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Erza at the sight of Lumen lying on his back next to a building.

"This isn't my problem." said Lumen as he pulled a blanket out from under his cape and threw it over himself then turned away from them, "Wake me up when either you win or are dead."

Erza palmed her face and inwardly groaned at the sight of Lumen sleeping.

* * *

><p>Igneel raised his head and smelled the air.<p>

**"He's nearby."** said the mighty dragon.

A glowing white light flew down in front of Igneel and the dragon growled.

**"What do you want, Grandeeney?"** asked Igneel in disgust.

**"Is that any way to talk to the mother of your children."** teased Grandeeney.

Igneel stomped on the ground with his claw and it collapsed under him.

**"That was once over four hundred years ago!"** shouted Igneel in anger.

**"That may be true but we both still care for him."** said Grandeeney seriously, **"Remember what the priestess said. He's the future of our race."**

**"But you must remember what he did to us nearly a hundred years ago."** said Igneel.

**"We both know he's not stupid enough to try that again."** said the Sky Dragon, **"Being around his new siblings will sway him toward the light."**

**"But should he encounter **_**him**_**, then he might as well kill us already."** stated Igneel.

**"What makes you say that?"** questioned Grandeeney.

**"We weren't there when she died."** said Igneel seriously, **"She was his first love and he took her away from him. It took us working together with Acnologia and those humans to stop him."**

**"If he does, you've already put Natsu in danger by revealing yourself."** reminded Grandeeney, **"He knows what happened to us and it will only be a matter of time before he comes to see us."**

Igneel scoffed and looked away.

**"Be aware, darling, that this means that you have put all of us in danger."** stated Grandeeney.

**"But we still have time."** said Igneel, **"Until he rejoins the other parts of himself, we and the others are safe."**

* * *

><p>Lumen was suddenly woken up from his nap by a sharp kick the back of the head and instantly sat up and grabbed the comically huge bump.<p>

"Who just kicked me?!" shouted Lumen as he spun around.

"We won and now we need your help to stop Nirvana." stated Jellal as Erza nursed her throbing foot.

"Well, too bad." said Lumen as he folded his arms and looked away defiantly, "I have no interest in the affairs of pathetic humans."

"Please, Nii-sama." begged Wendy as she started to cry.

"Waterworks don't work on me, kid." said Lumen as he stood up, "I could care less if this world is destroyed. It took my precious person from me and it can rot for all I care."

He started to leave when Erza grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him against a building. She glared murderously into his eyes and gritted her teeth.

"So you're just going to let everything Mavis worked for be destroyed?" growled Erza, "You're dispicable! You never cared for her! You're probably happy that she's dead!"

Lumen punched Erza square in the chest and she coughed up some blood as she staggered back into Jellal's arms.

"Don't ever say that I didn't care for Mavis." stated Lumen in anger, "She was the only creature to make me care for the life of this world."

"What will it take for you to help us?" asked Jellal.

"All you have to do is speak my name." said Lumen, still in an angry voice.

"You mean Lumen?" asked Wendy.

"Sometimes, dragons take up a second name to hide from others." explained Jellal, "All dragons know each others names from the moment they're given. When a human speaks the true name of a dragon that has taken a second, that dragon is bound to stay with that human until the human releases them from their servitude."

"And unless one of you idiots speaks it, I don't have to do anything you say." taunted Lumen.

Erza spoke under her breath and Lumen frowned.

"What did you say?" asked Lumen in slight surprise.

"You heard me." stated Erza as she continued to glare at the dragon and staggered up to him..

"How long have you known it?" asked Lumen gently as he held Erza to his chest.

"Since our wedding night." she stated in shame, surprising Jellal, Wendy, and Carla.

"Of that entire night, you remember that bit of information in your angry drunken haze." said Lumen as he gave a chuckle.

He moved Erza away and turned to the Royal Throne as his staff turned into a katana again.

"Erza, summon my counterpart." stated Lumen.

"But, I haven't heard his voice since the Tower of Heaven." stated Erza in shock.

"Don't worry." said Lumen, "He'll come this time."

The throwing star appeared in Erza's hand and she threw it up into the air. It began spinning and billions of tiny white lights converged on the jewel in the middle.

"Kōrin, Hikari no Keshin!" she shouted as the lights took shape.

Wendy and Jellal stared in awe as the dragon appeared before them and looked down at Lumen.

**"So, we finally meet again."** said the dragon.

"I'm guessing you heard?" asked Lumen.

**"I did."** replied the dragon.

"Then you know what to do." stated Lumen.

The dragon flew off in front of the cannon that was aimed at Cait Shelter and about to fire and began to charge its own attack. The cannon fired and the dragon sent out the shining beam that met Nirvana's attack in the middle at was at a standstill.

"I know how this thing works and I'll get started on shutting it down." said Lumen as he melted into the shadows and Erza gave a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Before I get on with the news about the poll, I just have something to get off my chest.<strong>

**Some moron placed a review that said I'm an idiot for not allowing Flames (scathing reviews of stories) on my fanfics. I have nothing wrong with constructive criticism and some advice from my readers. I just don't like people trashing my fics because they don't go the way they want them to. Many people on this website probably feel the same way and do what I do to stop Flamers like blocking them from commenting on their stories because just about every review they give is insulting to the writer and their style of writing. I just want you all to know that I'm open to advice on how I can improve the story to make it the best it can be. I just don't like people telling me that I should have done this or I should have done that. So please feel free to help me guide this story along so that it can get more popular. Just don't take it to the extreme.**

**With that being said, the poll will close the Saturday after Christmas and I've decided to put two more characters from the Naruto universe in this story so now the four will appear with the top two. I'm also adding the option of one extra vote per person in reviews. The current Top 10 are as follows.**

**Kushina Uzumaki - 10**

**Kaguya - 7**

**Kurama/Kyuubi - 5**

**Hinata - 5**

**Yugito - 5**

**Yugao - 4**

**Haku - 4**

**Itachi - 3**

**Tsunade - 3**

**Temari - 3**

**So, we've got a three way deadlock between Kurama, Hinata, and Yugito Nii. I'm actually Itachi isn't in the Top 5 considering how popular he was. Now, it looks like Kushina and Kaguya are be in this story for sure. I wonder how Naruto's going to react to his mother from his past life as well as his greatest enemy from his past life as well.**

**I've also decided to allow more jutsu in this fic due to many PMs that I've recieved.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. The Ten Commandments

**The Ten Commandments**

**I don't own Naruto of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Zero stood in front of one of the lacrima that powered Nirvana when he heard footsteps coming from the hall.<p>

"Now, which of the weaklings is coming to die?" he asked himself in glee.

It vanished almost instantly when he saw that it was Lumen.

"I wasn't expecting you." said Zero.

"Well, I'm here." said Lumen as he took a few steps toward Zero, "And I don't have a choice in the matter since that red head spoke my true name."

He pointed his katana at Zero and glared at him.

"I swore to never kill a human with this sword but you are nothing but a monster." said Lumen.

"Then come face this monster and join your wife in hell!" shouted Zero, making Lumen a little pissed.

Lumen's sword morphed into the blue sword from earlier that day and in less than a moment, he was in front of Zero with the sword raised. Zero stepped back and the sword landed a shallow cut.

"Silfarion, the Sword of Flight." stated Zero with a smile, "It contrary to its name, it actually reduces the weight of the weilder and allows them to move much faster."

Lumen gripped Silfarion with both hands and it seemed to split into two swords while changing shape. One blade was red and emitting a very thin veil of yellow light while the other was dark blue and emitting a very thin veil of light that was a lighter shade of blue but both appeared to be made of lacrima. Lumen went into a sort of dance with his swords and swiped at Zero. The dark mage grunted as he was again struck with shallow cuts but felt like some of them were burning his flesh off while the others were extremely cold. When Lumen was out of breath, Zero took a minute to relax from dodging the fury of swings.

"The Twin Elements Sword, Blue Crimson." said Zero, "Two swords, one with the power of fire and the other with the power of ice. Those two and Silfarion are actually the forms of one sword that is said to be a legend. The Ten Commandments."

Lumen took several deep breaths as he returned the Ten Commandments back to its katana form and his blue eye turned slightly red.

"What about that one form of the Ten Commandments that turns you into a demon?" asked Zero in sinisterly, "Why don't you use that?"

"I swore never to use that sword again." stated Lumen seriously, "So, you're out of luck."

The sword vanished in a flash of light and Lumen clenched his hands.

"I think its about time I show you a bit of my real power." he said as he grabbed his cape and threw it off along with his shirt.

He began leaking a rainbow colored light and his skin turned into dark blue scales while his hands turned to claws. dozens of patches of scales appeared on his torso and face before Ten Commandments reappeared in his right claw. The metal of the katana turned to scales and Lumen rushed forward. Zero dodged again but felt the scales of the blade grab a hold of his flesh and tear it. While he was still recovering from the shock, Lumen brought Ten Commandments down on Zero's shoulder and pulled it back, taking a good chunk of his shoulder with it. Zero roared in pain as Lumen threw the sword out to the side and the blood and flesh of it flew off.

"This isn't another form of the Ten Commandments but its one of my personal favorite flaws of the blade." stated Lumen with a smile, "The scales on the blade only cut went I'm swinging. When the enemy pulls away, they risk getting their flesh torn to ribbons."

Lumen laughed and raised his sword again.

Erza made her way toward one of the lacrima and pulled out a diamond ring, not a ring with a diamond on it but an actual ring made of diamond, from her pocket.

**(Flashback)**

Erza looked out the window of her hotel room and stared out into the rain as Lumen sat right in the middle of it. Her guilt got the better of her and she went out with an umbrella. She stood over Lumen with it and shielded him from the rain. Lumen stood up and looked deep into Erza's eyes. He pulled a ring made out of a diamond and placed it on Erza's ring finger as they kissed.

**(End Flashback)**

Lumen swung Ten Commandments in its Silfarion form as Zero used his magic to block the attacks. Lumen began to go faster and a little more agressive when a flaming punch hit him square in the jaw and sent him flying into the wall.

"That was for not coming to tell me who you were!" shouted Natsu in anger.

"I didn't have to tell you anything!" shouted Lumen as he pulled himself out of the hole in the wall, "Now just shut up and help be beat this guy!"

Natsu turned to Zero and glared at him. Lumen came up along side Natsu as glowing chains of light appeared around Ten Commandments as well as his arm. Another sword appeared in the ground between Lumen and Natsu as the chains cracked.

"Natsu, if things should get out of hand, use that to cut off my arms." stated Lumen.

"Huh?" asked Natsu as he looked at Lumen with a confused look on his face.

"You wanted the sword that turns me into a monster?" asked Lumen of Zero, "You got it."

The chains shattered and Ten Commandments morphed into a pure black and demonic looking blade. The guard turned silver and demonic in appearence with a red jewel in the middle that had an iris in it.

"This, my dear baby brother, is Sacrifar." stated Lumen as he tried to remain calm, "It is also known as the Bloodlust Sword."

"It's also known for killing all but four members of the royal family of Fiore." stated Zero.

"But what was with the chains?" asked Natsu.

"Sacrifar is a forbidden blade." stated Lumen as he held it out in front of him.

"It seals away all emotions and leaves only the desire to kill in the wielder!" exclaimed Zero in joy, "I imagine it's taking all you can to keep that sword's power in check."

The moment he said that, Lumen was in front of him and brought Sacrifar down. Zero quickly brought his magic to shield him and managed to block it but was sent flying back. The sword returned to normal a moment later and Lumen fell to the ground.

"Nii-sama!" exclaimed Natsu as he ran over to Lumen.

Lumen pushed himself onto all fours as Natsu knelt down next to him.

"Looks like I'm not as in control as I thought." stated Lumen, "Listen, Natsu, I have to go stop Nirvana from charging. Make sure you take care of him."

Lumen melted into the ground and Natsu glared at Zero.

* * *

><p>Lumen fell to the floor of a large chamber with a glowing ball of magic right in the middle. Lumen took several deep breaths as he forced himself to stand and held Ten Commandments in front of him. The sword glowed and turned into a green sword with an intricate silver colored pattern on both sides of the blade.<p>

"I don't know why you didn't let me save her." said Lumen as he stared at the ball of light, "But please let me save these people."

He ran at the ball of light and jumped into the air.

"RUNESAVE!" he shouted as he brought Ten Commandments down.

The sphere continued glowing for a moment before it went out. Ten Commandments vanished and Lumen fell to his knees.

_"Damn, haven't felt this exhausted since everyone stopped me."_ thought Lumen with a smile, _"Perhaps I'll finally be reunited with you, my love."_

He fell to the ground and passed out.

* * *

><p>The members of Fairy Tail, Wendy, and Carla went through the wreckage of Nirvana and Natsu sighed.<p>

"I don't think we'll ever find him." stated Happy as he fell to the ground and panted.

"Hime, I can't find anything resembling a human anywhere." said Virgo as she came out of a pile of rubble, "Are you going to punish me?"

"You can go back then." said Lucy.

Virgo bowed and vanished in a golden light.

"Nii-sama has got to be around here somewhere!" said Wendy with worry.

"Why do you care so much about him?" asked Carla in disgust.

"He might know where Mama is." stated Wendy.

Natsu sniffed the air and looked at Gray.

"What?" questioned the Ice Mage.

"When did you change your clothes?" called out Natsu to someone behind Gray.

The all turned around and saw Lumen standing there. He was wearing the same clothes but they were black in color to match his longer black hair done in a ponytail and he had no whisker marks. In his left arm was a black book.

"Nii-sama!" exclaimed Wendy as she ran toward him.

Erza frowned as he ring turned pitch black and looked at it in horror.

"Wendy, get away!" she shotued urgently, "That's not Lumen!"

Wendy looked over her shoulder as she continued running and she was thrown back by a multitude of thorny vines. Erza quickly switched into her Black Wing Armor and flew at the false Lumen. The false Lumen just smiled and one of the vines surrounding him wrapped itself around Wendy's neck and held her between himself and Erza. Erza came to a screeching halt and the vines pierced Erza's armor, destroying it and inflicting massive injuries to Erza.

"You bastard!" shouted Natsu as he and Gray ran at the false Lumen.

He flicked his wrist and both Natsu and Gray were caught up in an explosion in the shape of a rose. The smoke cleared and both men were on the ground.

"W-Who are you?" asked Lucy as she felt like she was staring Death right in the face.

"I'm called Mard Gear." stated the man as he tightened the grip of the vines around Wendy's neck, causing the girl to scream in agony.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Carla in worry.

"You really are a noisy one." stated Mard Gear as a large vine covered in thorns pointed itself at Wendy.

Before anything could happen, Mard Gear jumped back and dodged Sacrifar as it cut through the vines and they shriveled up almost instantly. Lumen, on one knee, held the unconscious Wendy in his left arm and pointed Sacrifar at Mard Gear while glaring at him with his two slitted red eyes.

"Well, it's been a while, my other." stated Mard Gear with a smile.

"My other?" asked Wendy.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to tell me what you're doing here before I kill you." stated Lumen in rage.

"Now, now. Don't get mad at me." said Mard Gear as he held his hands over his head, "I was just passing through when I thought I would say hi."

"Bullshit." growled Lumen, "Torturing the others in Tartarus isn't fun anymore so you just come and find humans to kill?"

"T-T-Tartarus?" asked Happy in complete dread, "He's a member of one of the three strongest Dark Guilds in the world?"

"Try _the_ strongest guild ever to exist." stated Mard Gear before he turned his attention back to Lumen, "I came to give you an offer."

"And I told you to go to hell." spat out Lumen as he sat Wendy down and a second Lumen appeared in a puff of smoke and began healing the others.

"You were the one who first said that there is no leaving Tartarus when you formed it." stated Mard Gear casually.

"You founded one of the most dangerous and wanted guilds ever?!" asked Carla.

"It's not something I'm proud of." stated Lumen in distain, "Not a day goes by where I don't regret forming that monstrosity."

"Since you seem to have your claws full, I think I'll take my leave." stated Mard Gear as he walked off into the shadows.

"Get back here!" shouted Lumen as he ran after him.

"Lumen!" exclaimed Lucy as she made to go after him.

"Stay there!" shouted Lumen's clone as he finished healing Wendy and moved onto Erza.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"Mard Gear and the boss are extremely powerful." stated the clone as it got to work on Erza, "Last time he and Mard Gear fought, it destroyed a country."

"Mard Gear called you his other." said Carla as she stormed up to the clone, "What did he mean?"

"Remember when the boss told you how he was split into three parts by Zeref?" asked the clone and getting a nod from Lucy and the two cats, "He's the boss's darkness. It works like this. The boss is the conscience. Mard Gear is the heart, the passion that drives him to do what he wants as well as the smartest. Then the dragon is the soul. Each is strong on its own but together, they almost destroyed the world."

"How?" asked Happy.

"That is a story for another day." said the clone as he finished on Erza and stood up, "Natsu and Gray's wounds aren't that serious that they need healing. They'll be fine with just a little rest."

An extremely bright light shone through the trees and everyone but the clone covered their eyes.

"And there goes the Sword of the Stars, Million Suns." stated the clone in an unsurprised tone, "Boss must be getting desperate if he's using that."

The light soon died and the clone looked at Lucy.

"The boss should be back by tomorrow morning." it explained before looking down at Erza, "Since she spoke his true name, he can't stray too far from her."

The clone looked at Lucy and the two cats and leaked an extreme amount of killer intent, scaring all of them.

"Only discuss what I told you with these four." it stated before it exploded in a small puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>POLL IS CLOSED! AND THE WINNERS JOINING KUSHINA AND KAGUYA ARE... KURAMA AND YUGITO!<strong>

**So, a Tailed Beast the previous Naruto held within his body and another jinchuriki. Since it wouldn't make any sense without her, Matatabi/Two-Tails will appear with Yugito as well. Kurama, however, I'm a bit torn. I recieved a request to have him as Fem Kurama but I can't decide if I should do it or not. ****I'll let you guys decide on that. Leave your comments in the reviews and let me know if I should make Kurama a girl.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Fairy Hills

**Fairy Hills**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Lumen casually sat at the bar of the Fairy Tail guild and moved his breakfast around on the plate in front of him.<p>

"Lumen-san, can I get you anything else?" asked Mirajane cheerfully.

"Why did I have to tell Erza my true name?" muttered Lumen as he continued to mess around with his food, "Now, I'm stuck here."

"It's not that bad." said Mira as she tried to cheer him up.

Lumen pulled the stool he was sitting on out from under him and Mira blinked.

"I'm supposed to stay here until someone asks me for help and then I'm supposed to help them." explained Lumen as he threw the stool against the wall and it shattered.

**(Flashback)**

Lumen stood against the back wall by the door and glared at everything in the guild hall.

"Hey, who's the hunk by the door?" asked Cana as she leaned stared at Lumen after taking a big swig of her beer, "He's cute."

That's Lumen Historie." stated Erza and getting Makarov's attention at the name, "He's my husband."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone in the building before they turned to Lumen.

Lumen noticed Juvia and smirked after he flashed a look to Erza.

"Is this what they call love at first sight?" asked Lumen as he suddenly appeared in front of Juvia while holding one of her hands and cupping her cheek.

"Eh?" asked Juvia as she blinked in surprise and nervousness, "Eh?! EH?!"

Erza planted her fist into the top of Lumen's head and sent him straight to the ground. She shook the numbness out of her hand then dragged him to the back.

"Gray-sama, forgive Juvia for being unfaithful!" cried Juvia as she wrapped her arms around said person.

"Get off of me!" shouted Gray as he tried to get away.

**(End Flashback)**

"Well, at least you only have to stay there until someone asks for you help." said Mira with a smile.

"Hello, Mira!" said Wendy as she and Carla arrived at the counter with their bags.

"Hello, Wendy." said Mira, "Hello, Carla. Are you two finally moving into the dormitory today?"

"Of course." said Carla.

"And I'm helping Carla move in!" exclaimed Happy as he suddenly appeared behind her.

"You want to help us, Nii-sama? asked Wendy.

Lumen went wide eyed as he fell to the ground and hit his head on the counter, breaking it and sending his plate of food into the air, which broke when it landed on his head. Lumen wiped the food off and growled.

"I hate how she's so damn specfic with what she wants me to do." said Lumen as he cleaned himself off with a towel from Mira, "I actually have to help you because of Erza."

He picked up Wendy's bags and walked out of the guild with her, Carla, and Happy. Lumen cursed under his breath and Wendy laughed nervously.

"So, Nii-sama, when was the last time you were in Magnolia?" asked Wendy.

"The last time I was actually in the city before this was about a hundred years ago." said Lumen before he noticed something, "Where exactly is this dormitory?"

"It's just a little bit outside of town on a cliff overlooking the lake." stated Happy.

Lumen dropped the bags and everyone turned to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Carla.

"It's nothing." stated Lumen as he picked up the bags and continued on his way.

They continued in silence for the rest of the trip until they saw their destination. However, they were surprised by the sight of Lucy in a sexy catgirl costume.

"Uh, Lucy-san?" asked Wendy as they stopped a few feet from Wendy.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Lucy as she turned to them, "And Carla! And... Lumen?"

"I'm not exactly here by choice." muttered Lumen as he looked away in disgust.

"I barely recognized you in that outfit." said Wendy in admeration.

"Out of all things, why did you choose that?" asked Carla at the sight of Wendy's outfit, "You're pretty brave."

Lucy muttered something under her breath and Lumen looked at the building behind Lucy. The gentle breeze blew the scent of the lake across his face and a tear grew in the corner of his eyes.

_"Been a long time since I was last here."_ he thought in guilt.

"But, why are you here, Wendy?" asked Lucy.

"We're moving into the dorms today." she explained.

"I'm helping Carla move in." said Happy as he suddenly appeared next to Carla.

"I didn't ask you to." said Carla as she snapped her head away from Happy's direction.

"But Happy, aren't you and Lumen boys?" asked Lucy in confusion, "This is a girls' dorm, so you can't come in."

"I'm not a boy." said Happy as he turned away with a smile, "I'm a cat."

Everyone gave him a pity laugh as Lumen let out a deep breath.

"I'm a dragon so it's no problem for me." he stated, "Plus, I'm the one who built this building with my bare claws... er, hands."

"You built it, Nii-sama?" asked Wendy in awe.

"Is that you, Lucy?" asked Erza from an upper floor window when she heard all the noise, "It rare to see you here."

"Erza!" exclaimed Lucy in surprise, "Do you live here too?"

"Yeah, plus a few others from the guild." she explained before she saw Wendy and Carla, "Oh, Wendy are Carla are here too with their pack mule."

"I HEARD THAT!" exclaimed Lumen in anger as he shook his fist at Erza.

"What are you doing?" asked Erza of Lucy.

"I'm just checking out the place." lied Lucy with Lumen being the only one to catch that little detail.

"Then I'll come with you." said Lumen as a clone appeared behind Wendy and took her bags.

"Happy, you and Lumen's clone can show Wendy and Carla to their rooms." said Erza before she glared at Lumen and muttered something.

"You don't have to order me to stay near you." stated Lumen in a dull tone, "I want to see how badly you girls screwed up the building."

"It's in the corner of the second floor." said Erza to Happy as she walked away.

**(Five Minutes Later)**

"This is the lobby." said Erza to Lucy as Lumen lounged on the couch.

"It's so clean!" said Lucy in awe before she noticed Erza looking at her clothes, "Nyaa!"

"It should be." said Lumen as he pulled a book out from under his cape, "I placed a spell on this building to keep every unoccupied room and the bath clean."

"I bet that comes in handy." said Lucy as she looked at the book Lumen was reading, "What book is that?"

"One I wrote called Fifty Shades of Gray." stated Lumen, "The book went out of print years ago and Juvia has been begging me for a copy just because of the name of it."

They both looked at Erza and saw she was suddenly wearing a white catgirl outfit.

"What are you wearing?!" exclaimed Lucy in shock.

"W-Well, I thought this was today's look." said Erza in an embarassed tone as she struck a pose.

"It's not!" shouted Lucy.

After several minutes of arguing between Erza and Lucy, Erza took them into Levy's room and Lumen dicreatly took an extremely old book off one of the shelves and put it under his cape. Erza slammed Levy into the wall of the hall when she revealed to Lucy that Erza herself liked perverted books and took Lumen and Lucy out of the room to see the next one. They entered Biska's room and Lumen went over to the cow.

_"If only I was still a dragon."_ he thought with his mouth watering and Erza dragged him out of the room.

Once they got to Juvia's room, Lumen went and sat by the window to look out at the lake.

"Um, Lumen-sama?" asked Juvia as she nervously walked up to Lumen with a blush on her face, "Can Juvia please borrow..."

"Knock yourself out." said Lumen as he tossed the book onto her bed and took a drink of dragon's blood from one of his flasks.

Erza noticed something off with Lumen and muttered something.

"Fine." stated Lumen as he left the room and Lucy looked at Erza.

"What did you tell him to do?" asked Lucy.

"I told him that he could go sit down at the beach for a bit." explained Erza.

* * *

><p>Lumen walked along the sandy beach of the lake and sat down in the surf. He laid back and closed his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Lumen opened his eyes and found he was now in a volcanic region. He calmly walked along the molten rivers and melting stones until he came to a large cave.<p>

"Hello... father." said Lumen as he stared into the cave.

Igneel stomped out of the cave and glared down at Lumen.

**"My son."** said Igneel with a slighly edgy tone.

"You have no need to worry, Father." assured Lumen, "I'm not the son you once knew."

**"I already know that."** stated Igneel, **"Why have you come here? For more blood?"**

"No." stated Lumen as he sat down on a rock that melted into the shape of a thone, "I just wish to talk about the good old days when we were a family."

**"Ha!"** laughed Igneel, **"The whole you never wanted to talk! He just prefered to kill everything!"**

"He did." stated Lumen as he took a seat on the throne, "But you're the most knowledgable dragon in exestance. I want to know more about her."

**"Do you really think I'd tell you more about the priestess?"** questioned Igneel.

"If you don't, I might just have to harm Natsu." said Lumen casually.

**"You won't be able to."** said Igneel, **"That human knows your true name."**

"You really think that I'd won't find out the loophole in that spell?" asked Lumen.

**"What do you mean loophole?"** asked Igneel.

"Did you know that we weren't originally called dragons?" questioned Lumen, "In ancient times, our species went by a different name. The knowledge of that name is the key."

**"You know our real name?!"** asked Igneel in shock.

Lumen lowered his head and smiled. He whispered something and Igneel fell flat on the ground. He struggled to get up for a moment then looked at Lumen.

"Don't worry." said Lumen calmly with a frown, "As his conscience, I can keep the name from him should myself and his other pieces reunite."

**"What do you wish to know about her?"** asked Igneel.

* * *

><p>Lumen opened his eyes and once again was back at the lake that sat beneath Fairy Hills. He heard voices and sat up to find all the girls of Fairy Hills walking toward him in their bathing suits.<p>

"This is the best present ever!" exclaimed Lumen as he tackled Erza to the ground and hugged her tightly, "You brought all these girls in bathing suits as an offering to me!"

"Get off of me!" shouted Erza as she kicked Lumen off of her, "We're not here for you! This is a welcome party for Wendy and Carla!"

"No one ever gives me a present anymore." said Lumen as he sulked about ten feet away from them.

"Erza-san, would it be alright if Lumen just joined us?" asked Wendy.

Erza bit her lip and sighed.

"Ohy, you can come and have fun but behave!" she called out to her husband.

Lumen just continued to sulk and Erza went up to him.

"Look, I'm sorry." she apologized.

Lumen continued to sulk and Erza inwardly groaned.

"If you stop, I'll do anything you want tonight." she forced herself to say.

"Really?" asked Lumen as he looked over his shoulder.

"Yes." said Erza with regret.

An instant later, Lumen was several yards behind Erza in a bathing suit and teaching Wendy to swim. Erza couldn't help but smile at this.

_"That idiot..."_ she thought in amusement.

* * *

><p>Mystogan calmly and quietly walked through the forests outside of Magnolia but stopped when he got in the path of Mard Gear.<p>

"Don't bother." stated Mard Gear as Mystogan reached for one of his staves, "We both know that you don't have to power to defeat me."

"What are you doing here?" asked Mystogan in caution.

"I came to check on the Anima." stated Mard Gear as he looked back at the sky over Magnolia.

Mystogan looked as well and Mard Gear walked past him.

"You better hurry or everyone in that town is going to die." said Mard Gear as he left the area and Mystogan glared back at him.

* * *

><p>Wendy and Carla watched as the other girls played a strange game with Happy about who they would want as their boyfriend when Lumen came up along side her.<p>

"You're not going to join?" asked Lumen.

"Well... there's just... no boy in the guild I like." she said shyly.

Lumen gave a sly smile and grabbed Wendy's wrist. In a flash, she was sitting between Erza and Biska while Lumen was now at the podium and threw Happy into the lake.

"Ladies, today's game has a special surprise topic!" announced Lumen before he noticed Erza's look, "Wendy gave me this idea."

Everyone looked down at Wendy, who in turn, turned red and began getting nervous.

"The surprise topic, and this has nothing to do with what I want because... well... the history between Erza and I, "Who in Fairy Tail wouldn't you mind being your girlfriend?"." stated Lumen.

The girls looked at each other while Erza's face was contorted in rage.

"W-Well..." began Juvia as she stared at the ground, "I-If Gray-sama wasn't an option, I would have to say that Mirajane would be nice."

"Nah!" exclaimed Lucky, "I think you and Lucy would be a good couple!"

"But what about Lucy and Erza?" asked Levy, "Those two would be perfect for each other."

"What do you think about that, Erza-san?" asked Biska.

"No." stated Erza flatly as she continued to scowl at Lumen.

"Just play along, Erza." said Lumen as he read a magazine.

"Fine." said Erza in exhasperation, "If I had to pick one, it would have to be..."

She was stopped from speaking by a loud crash and everyone looked around.

"What was that?" asked Evergreen.

"THAT BUILDING FALLS AND I WILL KILL YOU, VIRGO!" shouted Lumen in anger.

Lumen sighed and got out from behind the podium and sighed.

"I have to go make sure Virgo doesn't destroy the building." stated Lumen as he went to the cliff overlooking the lake, "Game's over."

He jumped up and made it up and over the cliff in one leap. Erza raised an eyebow as she had noticed Lumen seemed a little bit more angrier than usual.

**(That Night)**

Erza came in with the box of jewels and gold that Lucy had found and given to her when she managed to catch sight of Lumen heading down to the basement out of the corner of her eye. She sat the box on the couch in the lobby and silently went after him. She followed him to the lower level of the library and heard the sound of several piano keys. She went in the direction of the old piano but found that Lumen was nowhere to be seen.

She went up to the piano and found that sevearl of the keys were void of the thin layer of dust on the rest of them. She began playing the keys in random combinations but found nothing worked. She took a deep breath and memorized the tune of the keys before playing the very tune she had heard before. The wall next to the piano faded away and revealed a hidden passage. Erza went through and the wall rematerialized, plunging her into complete darkness.

Balls of flames of multiple colors appeared along the wall and Erza slowly followed them along the hall with more lighting up as she continued on. She felt the path start to slope and figured she must be heading lower underground. She came to a spiral staircase and descended further down. After what seemed like ages, Erza came to the bottom and opened the pair of double doors before her.

Inside, was a large, mildly ruined and yet majestic room, possessing columns on its walls and brick arcs, with its carved walls adorned by several Fairy Tail symbols, with a larger one standing on a circular platform in the center of the room, held up by four small bridges and being seemingly suspended above a deep hole. Numerous long banners were attached to the walls and ceiling, and a massive double door was located on the far end of the room from Erza.

Lumen stood before the door with his hand on it, feeling the cold stone against his clawed hand.

"You shouldn't have followed me." stated Lumen.

"What is this place?" asked Erza in wonder as she crossed the room.

"A place that is only known to the Guild Master of Fairy Tail and myself." explained Lumen as he removed his claw and it turned back into a hand.

"How do we open them?" asked Erza as she stood next to Lumen and looked up at the door.

"We don't." said Lumen in a sad tone, "Normally, this door is only opened and its contents shown to the next guild master. What they and anyone else see inside is Fairy Tail's greatest weapon. But to me..."

"To you what?" questioned Erza.

"It is a reminder of what my whole self fought for." said Lumen as a single tear ran down his cheek, "It was beauty and grace beyond compare. It was what we first fell in love with. Every time we thought of it, we remembered that day from almost a hundred years ago."

"What day?" asked Erza.

"The day our light died." said Lumen as he left and Erza soon followed.

She found herself back at Fairy Hills but Lumen was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Lumen walked into the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and frowned as he and Makarov stared at each other from opposite sides of the room.<p>

"Who are you really?" asked Makarov.

"So, you saw through my fake name?" asked Lumen.

"Lumen Histoire is our guild's greatest treasure." stated Makarov, "The only way you would know that name is if you've seen it before."

"Considering that Mavis and I were married, it's only natural that I know what it is." replied Lumen, "Besides, naming your greatest treasure Lumen Histoire is pretty bold considering the danger of that name."

"I know perfectly well what that name means." said Makarov.

"No you don't." said Lumen as the stone of the guild hall floor rose and formed a throne that he sat on, "In your language, it means the History of Light. In the language of the dragons, however, Lumen Histoire means something entirely different."

"And what does it mean?" asked Makarov.

All the glaring Makarov got in response was a smirk from Lumen before the former dragon only said three words.

_Power of God_

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Erza sat on the bed she shared begrudingly with Lumen when said person walked into the room.

"Where were you?" asked Erza.

"Talking to Makarov." said Lumen as he removed his cape, "I have to admit that I like his father better though."

He removed his shirt and exposed his bare back to Erza; traces of sweat trickling down his back and across a large scar that was radiating a black smoke, going from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Erza.

"From time to time." he said as Erza came up to him and traced the scar, "I guess this is my price for killing Mard before Zeref used my whole self as a catalyst to bring him back."

"You're not him, though." assured Erza as she drapped her arms over his shoulders, "You're still that kind boy that helped Jellal and I back in the Tower of Heaven."

"But I'm still running out of time." stated Lumen, "Should I run out of dragon blood, that will be it for me."

"Well then, let's live every night like it's your last." whispered Erza into Lumen ear as she nibbled on it.

"Before that, why do you always treat me like crap in front of the others?" asked Lumen as he walked over to the bed.

"You left." said Erza in a slightly bitter tone, "You left after we got out of the Tower of Heaven and I hadn't seen you until about a year ago."

"Well, I had cast a spell on you that would allow you to reach Fairy Tail safely." said Lumen sadly with a smile on his face, "And even though you didn't notice, I was always watching you to make sure you were alright."

He turned his head and kissed Erza gently on the lips.

"I love you." whispered Erza.

Lumen smiled and gently pushed Erza onto her back.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	7. Fairy Hunter

**Fairy Hunter**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Natsu and Happy stared in shock and horror at the sight of Gildarts's injuries from his quest when Gildarts looked behind them.<p>

"Didn't expect to see you here!" he said slightly happily.

Natsu and Happy turned around and looked straight into the eyes of Lumen.

"Natsu, did Igneel ever tell you about something called the Dragon Priestess?" asked Lumen.

Natsu just shook his head and remained silent.

"The Dragon Priestess is a human that can understand the thoughts and feelings of dragons." explained Lumen, "In addition, over the last thousand years, each priestess has taken the blood and magic of a single dragon and forged a sword that would be given to warriors who showed compassion for dragonkind."

"Is there something more to this?" asked Happy.

"If the dragon that Gildarts is talking about is the one I'm thinking of, then there's no way he could've defeated it." stated Lumen as Ten Commandments appeared in his hand and it turned into Sacrifar, which he stuck into the ground, "Because it's blood was used to forge this sword."

Natsu ran out of Gildarts's house in tears and Happy went after him.

"Do you really think you should've told him that?" asked Gildarts.

"He needs to know that not all dragons are kind." said Lumen as he pulled Sacrifar out of the ground and it vanished, "When I was whole, I was stronger than that dragon but it took every dragon, including my parents, to stop me."

He took a drink of dragon blood from one of his many flasks then put it away.

"We will encounter that dragon soon." said Lumen as he turned away, "And this time, I might not even be able to stop it."

He walked out and Gildarts narrowed his eyes as Lumen vanished in the distance.

**(Several Days Later)**

Lumen watched from around a corner as Mystogan spoke to Wendy and Carla while it rained. He felt a sudden rise in magic and looked up to see the coulds spinning.

_"About time that old fart does something."_ he thought in annoyance, _"Well, I should get going."_

He turned into pure light and shot up into the sky so fast that it was impossible for anybody to see him.

* * *

><p>Lumen blinked when he saw a bright light and then found himself in a world with floating islands and rivers in the sky above the earth.<p>

"Been a long time." he muttered to himself as he began gliding along the sky and down into a forest.

He landed softly on the ground and began walking. Pretty soon, he came to what appeared to be a strange green tree with the Fairy Tail guild mark on it and a pair of doors at the base of it. He reached out and opened the door.

"I'm back!" he announced.

Everyone looked at him and smiled.

"Lumen!" they all exclaimed in joy.

Lumen smiled and went toward the counter.

"L-Lumen, we were so worried about you!" wailed a wimpy Elfman.

"I was only gone for two years." said Lumen as he took out one of his flasks and drank from it.

He was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and flipped onto his stomach.

"Hello, Lucy." said Lumen casually as the agressive Lucy tried to injure him by putting him in a kneebar.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she shouted in anger, "Lisanna's been worried sick about you!"

Lumen sighed and closed his flask before tossing it into the air. He kicked Lucy in the face and she let go of Lumen as he stood up and grabbed his flask. He put it away then looked around.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Lumen as he looked around.

"She's out on a quest." said Mirajane happily, "She'll be back in a bit."

"Guess I'll just wait." said Lumen as he sat at the cafe and started doing a crossword.

He tuned everything out and concentrated on his crossword until he heard a familiar yell. He turned around and saw Natsu and Wendy from Earth Lard with Happy and Carla with Natsu being tortured by Edo-Lucy. He rolled his eyes and put his crossword away and went up to Wendy.

"Lumen!" exclaimed Happy when he saw him.

Wendy and Carla looked at Lumen as he approached and folded his arms.

"About time you four get here." said Lumen, "I've been waiting forever."

"How did you get to Edolas, Nii-sama?" asked Wendy.

"I've been here before." explained Lumen, "I've been aware of Anima for awhile and have been using it to travel between the two worlds."

He looked off to the side and frowned.

"Something wrong?" asked Carla.

"No." said Lumen, "It's nothing that the boss can't take care of."

"Boss?" asked Wendy before she realized what was going on, "You're a clone?"

"I am." said Lumen as he sighed, "Now, I have to go spend some time with my wife."

"Erza's..." began Happy excitedly before the clone stepped on his face.

"Don't say that name out loud here!" ordered the clone, "And I'm not talking about her!"

The clone went over to a person who appeared to be a younger version of Mirajane that had just arrived and everyone from Earth Land stared in shock.

"I'm back, Lisanna." said the clone as he took Lisanna's hand and kissed her on the lips.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" shouted Natsu as he tried to attack Lumen.

Edo-Lucy put Natsu in another torture position and Natsu screamed in pain. The clone let go of Lisanna's hand and frowned.

"What's wrong, Lumen?" asked Lisanna before he rushed out of the building.

He ran through the forest as Ten Commandments appeared in his hand and shifted into Silfarion. He then came across a large creature that looked like a dragon and chopped off its head. The pieces fell into the forest and the clone looked at the person who was riding it.

"It's been along time, Fairy Guardna." said Erza Knightwalker as she jumped off the dead legion.

"Nice to see you again, Knightwalker." stated the clone.

"I don't suppose you're going to let me pass." stated Knightwalker as she pointed her spear at the clone.

"I told you before that the only way I'd actually let you attack them is if you could defeat me." stated the clone.

"Well, shall we get started?" asked Knightwalker as the head of her spear changed shape and both vanished.

They ran at each other with blinding speed and both smiled. They locked weapons and the clone grinned.

"Want me to make you scream like I did two years ago?" he whispered.

Knightwalker was caught off guard by the question and Lumen's clone took the chance to knock Knightwalker's spear into the air. He then swept her off her feet and held Silfarion to her neck while her spear landed less than an inch from her face.

"I win again." taunted the clone.

"Why can I never defeat you?!" shouted Knightwalker in pure rage.

"I see you still haven't changed." said the clone as he got off Knightwalker and helped her to her feet.

The clone noticed something about Knightwalker's hips and frowned.

"Boy or girl?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Knightwalker in response.

"Your... Our child." stated the clone.

"Twins." stated Knightwalker with a blush on her face as she removed her spear from the ground, "A boy and girl."

The clone gave a sad smile and looked over his shoulder.

"Well, they're going to be a handful this time around so you better be prepared for a fight." he stated as Silfarion turned back into its default form, "And the boss should be at the castle by now. So, he'll see you there."

The clone vanished in a puff of smoke and Knightwalker smiled as her spear returned to its default form and she headed to the sight of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys. I'm trying to hurry and get the next few chapters of this story out because I'm working on a new story based on one of my favorite Anime from when I was a kid. I'll try and get the next chapter up within the next two and a half weeks but I can't promise anything.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Double Agent

**Double Agent**

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Lumen stared up at the giant lacrima that was once Magnolia and clenched his fists.<p>

"Ah, I see you're back!" exclaimed Sugerboy as he, Hughes, and Knightwalker came toward him.

"I spent two years in Earth Land observing the ones used to make that lacrima." stated Lumen, "Even you, Knightwalker, have to admit that killing an entire city just for magic is a little strange."

"It is but we must do this so we can survive." stated Knightwalker.

"If you weren't the mother of my children, I would slap you." said Lumen before he climbed on the railing, "I'll be back in a bit. Tell the kids I say hi."

With that, he jumped off and glided off into the distance.

"That guy thinks he's so cool." stated Hughes.

"But he's also strong." stated Knightwalker as she went to her quarters, "Plus, he's great in the sack."

* * *

><p>"How long is this going to go on?" asked Carla as she and Wendy watched Edo-Lucy torture Natsu again.<p>

"For a while if I know this Lucy well." stated Lumen when he appeared behind her and Wendy.

"Nii-sama!" exclaimed Wendy as she spun around and looked at Lumen.

Edo-Lucy, Natsu, and Happy stopped what they were doing and looked at Lumen.

"It took longer than I thought it would to get rid of Knightwalker." said Lumen as he looked off to the side and scratched his head, "Then again, being married to her is a bitch."

"You're married to her!" shouted Edo-Lucy in anger as she suddenly appeared up in Lumen's face.

"It was for my cover." explained Lumen as he held his hands up, "How many times did I divert her away from the guild two years ago?"

"So wait, not only are you married to our Erza and this world's Lisanna, but you're also married to this world's Erza?" asked Happy.

"Aye." confirmed Lumen in a distressed tone, "I can't believe that Lisanna was actually okay with it."

The two Exceed and Dragon Slayers looked at Lumen as he held a finger to his lips while he winked at them.

"Anyway, Louen isn't far from here." stated Lumen as he looked off into the distance, "We should probably go there and find some magic weapons for you two."

He put Wendy on his back and began walking toward town while the others followed.

"You didn't have to do this, Nii-sama." said Wendy, "By the way, where's your Edolas counterpart?"

"Don't have one." said Lumen, "Dragons can freely travel between the worlds and are able to tell if they have a counterpart."

"Oh." said Wendy as Lumen adjusted her on his back.

"By the way Wendy, I talked to mother." he stated.

"You did!" exclaimed Wendy in surprise.

"What's going up there?" asked Edo-Lucy.

"Nothing that concerns you!" called back Lumen before he turned his attention back to Wendy, "She made me promise not to tell you where she is but she is doing fine and proud of you."

Wendy began to cry a little and sniffled. Lumen let out a sigh as he smiled and looked back at Wendy.

_"Priestess, please watch over these humans."_ prayed Lumen as they entered town and he let Wendy off.

"I need to go check on some contacts." said Lumen as he turned to the others.

"Just be careful and stay out of sight of the Royal Army." advised Edo-Lucy.

"I will." said Lumen as he headed off.

As he walked, he took another drink of dragon's blood then pulled out a Communication Lacrima Crystal.

"What is it?" asked Knightwalker as her image appeared in the crystal.

"I'm with two mages from Earth Land and a member of Fairy Tail in Louen." explained Lumen.

"So that would mean that Fairy Tail is out in the desert." contemplated Knightwalker.

"It's more complicated than that." said Lumen, getting Knightwalker's attention, "The two mages from Earth Land are Dragon Slayers. If they use their magic on the lacrima, they can turn it back into those we've taken from Earth Land."

"What?!" exclaimed Knightwalker in surprise.

"This takes priority over finding Fairy Tail." said Lumen, "We need to increase the guards around the lacrima."

"I'll get on it right away." said Knightwalker.

"It's probably best to keep this between us for now." advised Lumen, "We don't need the entire Royal Army in an uproar."

"I'll have my troops move around the lacrima and call in the rest." explained Knightwalker.

"Tell the kids I miss them." said Lumen with a smile.

"I will." said Knightwalker while returning the smile in full.

He ended the call and put the lacrima away. He narrowed his eyes and looked over his shoulder.

_"No."_ he thought in anger, _"What he doing here?"_

He ran through the city and ran toward the source of the magic he sensed. He ran around a corner but quickly went back behind it when he saw Mard Gear buying an apple.

_"How did he get here?"_ thought Lumen as he gritted his teeth.

Mard Gear went in Lumen's direction and passed the building. Mard Gear stopped and looked down the road Lumen should've been on but found it was barren. He shrugged and took a bit out of his apple as he continued walking. After his second bite, he threw it over his shoulder and it hit Lumen square in the face.

"Why are you following me?" asked Mard Gear.

"Why are you here?" growled Lumen as his skin began to turn into scales.

"I've known about the Anima for a while and came to see what was on the other side." explained Mard Gear as he turned to Lumen with a smile.

Lumen's staff appeared in his hand when he noticed the sky blue book in Mard Gear's hands.

"Why do you have that book?" asked Lumen in anger, "You know that book is forbidden for us to use."

"I wasn't even thinking of using it." said Mard Gear as he tossed the book on the ground between them, "I was going to give it to you."

"What makes you think I would want it?" asked Lumen in anger.

"Because, you're the only one of us who feels guilt." said Mard Gear with a smile, "You're the conscience so you're the only one willing to use it."

He turned into a black light that flew up into the sky and left the both Lumen and the book behind. Lumen picked up the book and stared at the title, which was in the language of the dragons, then put it in under his cape. He then suddenly found himself surrounded by a small battallion of troops from the Royal Army, each one with their weapons pointed at him.

"Priestess, please allow me to stay myself from sending these humans to Elysium." prayed Lumen as he held up his free hand.

A bright golden light shone for an instant before it died. Lumen looked around at the unconscious soldiers as he walked through them, not caring as they were going to be out for a good while as his scales turned back into skin. He felt another presence and smirked.

"Looks like Aries is getting a work out." he muttered as he felt her presence vanish.

His eyes glowed momentarily and he sighed.

"That idiot." said Lumen as he turned around and vanished.

**(The Next Day)**

Just as Natsu was about to go after the King of Edolas for breaking the large chunk of lacrima in the middle of the Royal City, Lumen grabbed his shoulder and Natsu looked back at him.

"That's not enough to damage who that lacrima contains." explained the former dragon, "Besides, the gears have already been put in motion to send everyone back to Earthland."

He then pulled Natsu away and took everyone away from the lacrima.

**(That Night)**

All the humans yelped as they were trapped by a strange substance and dozens of Royal Knights appeared around them.

"Soldiers?" asked Happy is disbelief.

"Why are there so many in this mine?" asked Lucy.

"How did they find us?" asked Happy while Carla was in shock.

"So, these are the Earthland wizards?" asked Knightwalker as she walked toward them.

Everyone from Earthland stared in shock at the sight of Knightwalker when the sound of steps reached their ears.

They all looked back toward the entrance of the mine and saw glowing cerulien eyes heading toward them.

"Nii-sama!" exclaimed Wendy in relief.

"Lumen, help!" shouted Lucy urgently.

He simply ignored them and went to stand next to Knightwalker.

"Lumen, what are you doing?!" shouted Happy.

"You all know I was a double agent." said Lumen as he put an arm around Knightwalker's waist and pulled her closer to him, "But did I ever say who I was a double agent for?"

"Y-You've been working for the King this whole time?" asked Carla.

"You really didn't think I was going to turn on the mother of my children, did you?" asked Lumen with a smirk before he looked down at Carla and Happy, "All of you, thank the Exceed for helping us apprehend this criminals!"

Every single knight, including Knightwalker and excluding Lumen, knelt down and hung their heads to Happy and Carla. Just as they were being led away, Wendy looked back at Lumen and he winked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, everyone. I've been busy watching this new anime called Cross Ange and I highly recommend it to all of you. Be warned though that it contains content that may not be appropriate for viewers under 18.<strong>

**I was going to make the Edolas thing longer but I have so many ideas for the filler arc about Lumen's past that I couldn't come up with how to write it all down. So, the next chapter is going to finish up the whole thing in Edolas while also starting the story about Lumen's past.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
